Despues de fusion
by locuas
Summary: 2 teorías singulares acerca de los 2 personajes que simbolizan una de las mejores franquicias de nintendo.  NINGUN dato, fuera de los sacados de los juegos, deben considerarse oficiales.
1. Samus

Una de dos teorias que tengo del juego. tambien forman parte de muchas de las historias que tengo en el limbo y que dudo que me ponga a escribir.

Esta historía es **completa y absolutamente de mi invencion**, dudo mucho que **ninguno** de los datos o teorías propuestas aquí, fuera de los sacados de los juegos, sean parte del canon del juego.

**alerta!** puede haber spoilers

* * *

En la infinidad del espacio, una nave viajaba rumbo a su hogar, un pequeño planeta habitado por unos pocos pueblos*…y una casa alejada de todos ellos.

No estaba alejada por ser antisocial, era solo porque, a veces, necesitaba tranquilidad. Además, ya le había pasado que la reconociera, aun en ropa de civil, algún idiota que quisiera hacerse famoso atacándola. Por suerte, era poca la gente que conocía su rostro, y aun menos los que se atrevían a enfrentarla.

Por otro lado, siempre que iba a algún poblado por cualquier razón, siempre había al menos un hombre que trataba de invitarla a algo. Todas las veces, su respuesta fue siempre la misma. No una mentira, pues era una gran verdad: _"soy lesbiana"_. No era algo que ocultara, todos los que la conocían lo sabían. Los chozos la habían educado en que el amor no tenía forma física, que no tenía reglas que seguir, aparte de las dictadas por el corazón. Y su corazón había elegido.

- Ya llegamos se señorita - mientras se había distraído en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado.

- Gracias, Adam – aun se le hacia raro reconocer a la computadora de su nave como el verdadero Adam Malkovich. Un comandante de la federación, y un padre para ella. Hacia mucho tiempo, en una ocasión que ella había accedido a volver a trabajar a su mando. Irónico, en esa época su relación se había distanciado, ya no era la misma. Y aun así, a pesar del frío trato que había mantenido hacia ella durante la misión, cuando fue necesario, el se sacrifico por ella, para detener un proyecto que jamás debió haber sido autorizado. Ese era el hombre que ella una vez admiro, alguien lo suficientemente firme como para ser capaz de tomar las decisiones mas duras, pero no un bastardo sin corazón. Ella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, que de todas las personas a las que le dolió la elección de Adam de dejar morir a su propio hermano, fue el quien más lo sufrió.

Sale de la nave y las luces del lugar se encienden, se encuentra dentro del garaje de su casa, un lugar el doble de alto y el triple de largo que su nave, llena de todo tipo de piezas de naves, y, en lo profundo, una escalera que llevaba a una puerta, al lado de la puerta, había una especie de cilindro de cristal, suficientemente grande para que entrase un hombre adulto. Aunque no lo pareciese, ella era toda una mecánica. Podía armar y desarmar su nave con los ojos cerrados.

Camina tranquilamente hasta el fondo de la gran habitación, sube las escaleras, guarda su traje dentro del cilindro y atraviesa la puerta que conecta a la casa, las luces se apagan cuando deja el lugar.

Se encuentra en su hogar particular. Dos pisos. En la planta baja, cocina, comedor, baño y sala de estar. En el piso superior, dormitorio y gimnasio. Su trabajo la hacia viajar a todas partes de la galaxia, por lo que tenia bases en diversos planetas. Pero este lugar era distinto. Por alguna razón, siempre que volvía a ese lugar, se sentía en paz. Quizás porque el planeta le recordaba un poco a Zebes o quizás porque siempre que iba a algún pueblo, podía sentirse como una mera mujer, en vez de una guerrera. Como fuera, se había enamorado del lugar. Incluso había conseguido construirse una casa.

Camina hasta la cocina para sacar una bebida y una generosa cantidad de comida, tras comer, se recuesta con su ropa ligera en la sala de estar y se pone a pensar en lo que le había pasado en los últimos días.

No estaba segura como se había salvado. Solo sabía que, a pesar del informe dado por la computadora de su nave, si la federación hubiera querido, habría sido su fin. Ella había descubierto los experimentos de la federación para acelerar la crianza de Metroids, sino que había hecho que la colonia donde realizaban los experimentos se estrellara contra el planeta SR388, haciéndolo explotar, para evitar la propagación del virus conocido como X. Había desafiado a la federación, descubierto un proyecto del más alto secreto y destruido, quizás, su principal laboratorio del proyecto. Eso le había traído muchos problemas. Pero de milagro se había salvado. Las condiciones para su perdón consistían, básicamente, en no hacer ningún trabajo que no fuera explícitamente para la federación, además de obligarla a darles una muestra de su alterada sangre, como "muestra de buena fe". De todas formas, creía que se había salvado de un castigo peor solo por ser "demasiado valiosa" y deshacerse de ella sería demasiado sospechoso. Hacía mucho que había decidido que si la federación trataba de hundirla, ella se los llevaría consigo. Pero tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar, y era demasiado peligroso preguntarle a Adam*. Los piratas habían invadido la colonia ¿Por qué? ¿Se habían enterado del proyecto? De ser así ¿Cómo? Y más importante ¿Qué hacía el cadáver de Ridley allí? ¿Sería el clon al que se había enfrentado hacía años? Lo dudaba. Se toca el brazo, pensando en ese monstruo. ¿Su sangre ahora poseería el código genético de su odiado enemigo? Era una idea que le desagradaba. Pero no le extrañaría que siguiera vivo dentro de ella. Habían tenido tantos encuentros en los que ambos habían logrado salir con vida que ya había perdido la cuenta, si algo había aprendido, era que Ridley era incapaz de quedarse muerto.

Cierra los ojos y recuerda su época en Zebes, como siempre hacía cuando no sabía que hacer. Recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer. Recordaba aquella maravillosa época que paso con los Chozos. El planeta estaba lleno de maravillas naturales, al igual que peligros, de la que los chozos siempre procuraron ponerla al tanto. Los chozos, si bien atemorizantes a primera vista, siempre fueron gentiles con ella. Siempre la habían tratado como una de ellos. Y siempre había tenido a su abuelito a su lado. Llamaba "abuelito" a Old Bird, el primer Chozo con el que entabló amistado, y quien la salvó cuando su planeta natal fue arrasado por Ridley y sus secuaces. De todos los Chozos, su abuelito era al que mas quería. Fue el quien le enseño que todas las formas de vida eran preciosas. Fue el quien le había transmitido la filosofía d e los Chozos y su sentido de la justicia. _Abuelito ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?_ Pensó con amargura, antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Tuvo pesadillas toda la noche, acerca de los metroids y del X. Acerca de Ridley y los piratas. De ellos arrasando sus dos hogares…y queriendo que fueran tres. Acerca de Adam y la federación. Acerca de sus padres y de su abuelito. Acerca del bebé Metroid que la veía como su madre, y que, aunque no lo admitía, muy en el fondo consideraba su hijo.

* * *

Despertó en la sala de estar a la mañana siguiente, agitada. Trato de sentarse bruscamente, con el sueño aun fresco en su memoria. Sentía que algo había pasado mientras dormía, pero no sabía que era. Todo estaba en su lugar. No había sonado ninguna alarma. Había una cría de metroid en su hombro. La computadora no daba señales de ningún tipo de irregularidad…volvió la vista a su hombro, para asegurarse de que había visto algo real. No se equivocó. Sobre su hombro estaba una cría recién nacida de Metroid. A pesar de ello, no parecía tratar de alimentarse de ella, parecía como si solo estuviera recostado, mostrando su afecto por ella.

Samus sacó su pistola y apuntó al la cría, quien parecía estar confundida. ¿De donde había salido? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en su hombro? ¿Que era esa sustancia que dejo en su hombro? La última respuesta la encontró sin problemas. Había mas en el lugar donde ella había estado durmiendo y, al ver en su cuerpo, se dio cuenta donde había salido la sustancia…

Un recuerdo llega a ella como una revelación. El bebé Metroid que una vez había recuperado poseía un código genético particular, el código genético de una "Reina Metroid", los unicos metroids capaz de tener crías, y codigo genetico que poseía la vacuna Metroid que le habían inyectado para salvarla del X. En otras palabras, ese Metroid era suyo.

Sigue apuntando.

Sabía que debía matarlo, no sabía que podía pasar si lo dejaba vivo. Si la federación se enteraba, podrían usarlo en sus experimentos monstruosos. Debía matarlo.

Se acerca con el dedo en el gatillo.

Si lo deja vivir, quien sabe que podría pasar. Si los piratas espaciales se enteraban, arrasarían el planeta.

Esta lista para disparar al recién nacido.

No sabía los peligros que podía ocasionar si escapaba, podría crecer, convertirse en una reina Metroid, es daño que ocasionaría antes de corregir su error sería enorme.

Trata de disparar.

No puede. No puede. No importaba lo que pudiera pasar, no podía.

El bebé se acerca a su cabeza y se recuesta en su cabello.

- Abuelito ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

* * *

**Poblado**: Zona habitada d eun planeta que llevan entre 10 a 30 años en el planeta, o con una cantidad de habitantes menor a 1000.


	2. Ridley

Una de dos teorias que tengo del juego. tambien forman parte de muchas de las historias que tengo en el limbo y que dudo que me ponga a escribir.

Esta historía es **completa y absolutamente de mi invencion **basados en los juegos y en las teorias que me he planteado a partir de "Metroid Fusion", dudo mucho que **ninguno** de los datos o teorías aportados aquí, fuera de los sacados de los juegos, sean parte del canon del juego.

**alerta!** puede haber spoilers

* * *

Me llamo Ridley...un dragón espacial...probablemente el último de mi especie.

Solía ser un alto miembro de los piratas espaciales ¡uno de los más poderosos!...antes de morir.

Morí...todo empezó en Zebes...no...Todo empezó mucho tiempo antes en K-2L, robando combustible a unos humanos inferiores, donde cometí el peor error de mi vida...no la maté. Por culpa de la humana que se interpuso, y del humano que hizo explotar el Afloraltite, no logré matarla.

No sería hasta años después que nos reencontraríamos.

Aún lo recuerdo, el día que el Alto comando* me dio mi primera misión como comandante-superior* de mi propia gran-flota*: masacrar a los Chozos y conquistar Zebes.

Lo admito...siempre odie a esa razas de hombres-pájaro. Sus patéticas ideas pacifistas no impidieron que disfrutase con la carnicería. Quizás por la emoción de la misión, quizás por el simple placer de aplastar a esa raza que me desagradaba tanto. Lo cierto es que yo mismo me aseguré de que no quedase ninguno en la faz del planeta. Cuando logramos hacernos con su computadora, "Mother Brain", esta se encargó de envenenar la atmósfera. Ver en pantalla a aquellos desafortunados Chozo a los que aún no habíamos matado, la manera en la que se retorcían, sufrían y Morían, me hacía gritar de Euforia.

Morír... ¿como yo?

¿Es una coincidencia que aquella niña que de puro milagro no logré matar, fuese criada por esa raza que masacré, y que se salvase por jugar en el ejercito? ¿Es una coincidencia que cuando me dieran la orden de dejar Zebes por ciertos asuntos, la niña ya crecida, devastara nuestra base bajo las narices del inútil de Kaid?

Fuese como fuese, tuve que volver a Zebes y enfrentarme a la "Semilla" que inconscientemente planté con muerte, y regué con ira. Fue una larga batalla y casi lograba matarla...pero perdí. Yo PERDÍ ante una basura humana. Perdí…

Estaba débil, y cuando tuve suficientes fuerzas para volver a mi nave, la base explotó.

La explosión me dejó muy malherido...pero no muerto. No...Todavía. Recuerdo el dolor... ¡El dolor! me encontraba débil, pero cuando podía, usaba mi telepatía para comunicarme con los encargados de mi recuperación.

Por lo que pude descubrir, Mother Brain había sido destruida por la humana, y que antes de "morir" inicio la autodestrucción de la base. De nada sirvió, Samus sobrevivió y aniquiló una de mis naves...Samus...

Mi recuperación fue dolorosa. Había sufrido graves daños, varias partes de mi cuerpo tuvieron que ser reemplazadas por partes mecanizadas. Pero al menos estaba vivo.

Mi recuperación culmino en la fragata Orpheon, donde me reencontré con mi vieja enemiga ¿quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que el testigo del final de mi recuperación y de mi regreso sería ella, a la que mas deseaba destrozar? pero no era tiempo, la nave iba a explotar. Escapé.

Descendí a Tallon IV, y allí sobre volé varias veces encima de mi enemiga, el mensaje era claro: "ven, te estoy esperando"

Finalmente empezó el segundo round, esta vez era demasiado poderoso. Casi lo lograba. Pero por culpa de las estatuas que nos rodeaban, construidas por los Chozo, esa maldita raza, fui arrojado al cráter sobre el que estábamos, incapaz de volar por las heridas que me había hecho Samus.

Según esto recuerdos, eso podría llamarse "Karma".

Nuevamente creyó que morí...pero se equivocó. Un nuevo encuentro ocurrió en Norion, donde hasta yo creí morir al caer por un abismo, pero el Phazon me salvó y me hizo evolucionar. Con mi nueva forma, me dirigí a uno de nuestros planeta-base, consciente de que allí estaría también "ella". Otra vez peleamos y otra vez perdí...pero tampoco morí. Gracias al Phazon, mi cuerpo dejó de necesitar las partes mecanizadas.

La recuperación de mi cuerpo organico fue lenta y dolorosa. Muy dolorosa. Aun recuerdo el dolor. Diez veces peor que cuando fui reconstruido. A pesar de eso, podía sentir como mi cuerpo estaba, además, siendo fortalecido.

A pesar de mis numerosos fracasos, los altos mandos me dieron una ultima oportunidad. Recuperar al último Metroid, en la colonia Ceres, y llevárselo a una reconstruida Mother Brain. Lo hice con gusto, ansioso por probar mi nuevo cuerpo.

Uno a uno, masacré a cada científico en la base, yo solo. Finalmente obtuve al Metroid, pero me llevé una sorpresa al descubrir que Ella había recibido un mensaje de emergencia de la colonia. ¡Quien diría que esta cría Metroid era su bebé!

Nuevamente peleamos, pero esta vez era demasiado poderoso, ni siquiera ella pudo conmigo, pero no la maté, no, no tendría gracia dejar su cadáver en una colonia que pronto desaparecería.

En vez de eso, me comunique con ella telepaticamente, le revele que habíamos reconstruido la base en Zebes, y que si quería de vuelta a la cría de la federación, que viniese.

Entregué la cría, y Mother Brain me dijo que la llevase a Norfair, para que las condiciones del lugar ayudase a su crecimiento. Tonto de mí por no descubrir sus intenciones hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La cría creció rápidamente, y me ataco por sorpresa. No pudo hacer nada para evitar que se alimentara de mi energia, de mis fuerzas. Me debilitó...y escapó...justo a tiempo para pelear con Samus.

Estaba demasiado debil para enfrentarla, pero aún así estuve cerca de lograrlo...cerca. Volví a perder.

Había perdido más energía de la que creí, estaba demasiado débil para escapar del planeta. La explosión del planeta acabaría conmigo de una vez por todas...me equivoque.

No se que pasó, no se si fue el Phazon que quedaba en mí. Si fue porque el lugar donde me encontraba sobrevivió. Si fue una mera coincidencia. Solo sé que la Federación recuperó mi cuerpo moribundo. Jamás estuve tan cerca de la muerte, apenas estaba consciente, apenas podía pensar. A penas podía...vivir.

Me temían demasiado, así que me congelaron y me enviaron a un laboratorio...a biometrox.

No se cuanto tiempo pase ahí, congelado, pero consciente ¿fueron días? ¿Meses? No tengo idea, solo se que desee que la explosión me hubiera matado. Era inevitable que el tal "Parasito-X" invadiese mi cuerpo indefenso y congelado. En mi semi-consciencia, podía sentir como el X trataba de devorarme...pero me subestimaba.

Me costó mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo, pero logré asimilar al X, consumirle a el, en vez de el a mi, y convertirme en "Ridley-X", una ironía que fuese, nuevamente, Samus Aran quien prescensiase mi renacer. Pero mis experiencias anteriores me habían enseñado a ser paciente.

Creyó que había escapado, pero, en realidad, la estaba siguiendo, a medida que trataba de entender esta extraña forma. En cierto punto me dividí y envié a mi "otro yo" a un lugar para que enfrentase a Samus, si estaba en lo correcto, el poder que me había concedido el Phazon había desaparecido. No podía permitirme enfrentarme a ella y perder, no esta vez.

No pude comprobarlo…

Seguí a Samus hasta una especie de laboratorio de Metroids, pero por culpa del tal "SA-X", los Metroids fueron liberados, y todo el laboratorio sería eyectado. Samus escapó justo a tiempo...yo no.

Todo el lugar exploto al descomprimirse y la falta de atmósfera mato a los metroids que estaban ahí...Pero no a mí. El X podía sobrevivir en el espacio, los Metroids no. Cosa con la que probablemente ella no contaba. Me acerque al moribundo SA-X, una copia casi exacta de mi vieja y odiada Némesis, y una perversa idea me invadió.

Me combine con el SA-X. No pudo mostrar resistencia, estaba demasiado débil.

La sensación fue indescriptible. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se fusionaba con el suyo, como ambos desaparecían, para dar nacimiento a un nuevo ser. Por mi mente desfilaba nuestra composición genética, libre de ser alterada a mi voluntad.

Comprobé que una parte de "nuestra" composición era un "Hornroad", la eliminé. No quería que tal criatura formase parte de mí.

Durante largo tiempo estuve moldeando mi nueva forma. Parte por parte, detalle por detalle.

Finalmente renací…

En medio del espacio, comprobé mi creación terminada. Mi nuevo yo. Más pequeño, pero más poderoso. Una apariencia mas humanoide conservando, aunque mas pequeñas, las alas y la cola. Mi cuerpo ahora parece una armadura azul. Mi cabeza era mas pequeña y redondeada, pero aun inconfundible. Cada mano tenía cinco poderosas garras, y una especie de anillo negro en la palma. Mis pies seguían iguales, dos garras delante, una detrás.

_Este es mi nuevo yo_ pensé, mientras todos los recuerdos de Samus pasaban por mi cabeza. Cada recuerdo, cada pensamiento, cada detalle que hubiese recorrido su mente antes de ser atacada por el x, estaban ahora dentro de mi, incluidos los secretos del traje que ella había descubierto por si misma. No solo sentía cierto placer de ver algunas de mis acciones desde los ojos de la mujer y de la muerte de algunas de las personas que mas odiaba. O sorpresa y odio, al descubrir los intentos de la federación de usarme como "conejillo de indias". Sino también fascinación. Fascinación por cada detalle del traje. Como almacenaba misiles, como funcionaba, de que material estaba hecho. Todo me fascino. No podía creer que los Chozos hubieran creado algo que, de lejos, era más avanzado que todas sus creaciones juntas. Casi lamento lo que les hice en Zebes…casi.

Una luz a mis espaldas. Al darme vuelta veo como SR388 explota. Samus, sin duda.

Algunos de los escombros, escombros enormes, se dirigían hacia mí. Sonreí. Coloque las palmas de mis manos apuntando a los proyectiles de roca. Los anillos empezaron a brillar y proyectiles de energía, idénticos a los que ella disparaba, salieron en la dirección señalada. Los escombros eran destruidos uno a uno por el contacto con cada uno de los disparos.

Una gran roca, 10 veces más grande que los anteriores. Hora de la segunda prueba. Mis palmas empiezan a brillar con intensidad y, al juntarlas apuntando en dirección al enorme proyectil. Libero la energía. El disparo concentrado logra destruir la gran roca como si nada.

Quería reír de la satisfacción que me daba mi nuevo cuerpo renacido. Pero, estando en el espacio, tendría que conformarme con reírme mentalmente.

Tenía dos elecciones, regresar a alguna base intacta de los piratas espaciales o ir a destruir a Samus Aran. A pesar de lo tentadora que fuese ir y destruirla, elijo la primera. Hay mucho que no se de Samus y su _"nuevo"_ traje, y si me elimina esta vez, podría ser para siempre. Además, aun debo terminar de comprender este nuevo cuerpo.

Combinando mis recuerdos con los de Samus, logro encontrar una de las principales bases, que aun estaba intacta. Seria un viaje largo, y no sabia ni donde estaba…hasta que descubrí una interesante función del nuevo cuerpo.

Una de las cosas mas fascinantes del traje, era que estaba constituido, casi en su mayor parte, por pura "Bio-tecnología" una tecnología muy avanzada y muy difícil de lograr o utilizar. Era obvio, al menos para mi, que los chozos habían dedicado sus últimos años en crear el traje de samus casi completamente de bio-tecnología…eso explicaba que el x hubiese logrado asimilar tan bien el traje de Samus. La bio-tecnología, o bio-tec, consistía en "sustancias" capaces de simular a la perfección las características de determinado material. Era posible, incluso, usarla y crear una computadora que funcionara y se conectara con el cerebro de los seres vivos. Ni siquiera Mother Brain era tan avanzada, aunque tenia partes orgánicas, también poseía partes inorgánicas. Una computadora de bio-tec era puramente orgánica. Como la del traje, que el Sa-X había logrado copiar, y que ahora poseia en su cerebro.

Esta "Computadora" incluía un navegadora, solo necesitaba ingresar las coordenadas y sabría a donde ir, como ahora.

Lugar encontrado. Ahora solo necesitaba ir allí. Mi cuerpo empezó a brillar. Desplegué las alas, y empecé a volar mas rápido de lo que jamás había volado antes. A cada instante este cuerpo me gustaba más y más. Lo mas seguro es que tuviera que responder ante el alto comando por mi ausencia. No importaba, en mi mente ya estaba planeando mis siguientes pasos. Y estos incluían a Samus. Como siempre. Después de todo, ella y yo estamos conectados por el destino. Obligados a pelear una y otra vez hasta que uno de los dos caiga.

Soy Ridley, morí una y otra y otra vez. Y, como en todas y cada una de ellas, volví.

* * *

**Alto comando:** Los lideres indiscutibles de los piratas. Esta conformado por varios comandantes-superiores, y un misterioso circulo de individuos a los que los comandantes-superiores obedecen.

**Comandante-superior:**Uno de los cargos mas altos de los piratas. Un Comandante superior posee asignada una gran-flota o uno de los planetas-base de los piratas. Estas ultimas nunca tienen menos de 2 o mas de 4 Comandantes-superiores a su cargo .

**Gran Flota:** La flota de un comandante-superior. Suelen estar conformados por un minimo de 3 flotas de 100 naves de guerra cada una


End file.
